


Hurt

by Damaiuo



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Nightmares
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:38:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6763693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damaiuo/pseuds/Damaiuo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flowey is evil</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Screaming, crying, begging. Deep heart wrenching begging.  
Flowey twisted another vine and rib bone twisted out of joint.  
The begging now filled with sobs wrecked through the air. Other vines where still gripping anyone else present. Just as he does as Mega Flowey, when that chance is given, as now. Even the pesky scitzo brat Frisk, Chara, whoever they where now, had been caught up by surprise.  
A vine slitters around another rib, starting to roughly yank at it. Pain and horror ripped out of the skeleton's throat as is dislodges as the others. Only five left now.  
"I can't really remove more now before I risk hurting your precious single stupid little Hope now do I.... Still hoping that you will get out if this alive." Flowey snickers. A monster amongst the captured ravle swears something about revenge and death. They knew nothing. They understood nothing. Three vines unsnare and reensnare in another angle around a tibiae bone.  
"No! Flowey! Buddy! Please!"  
The sound of the bone getting broken and twisted of echoes on its own a second before a another deep scream covers any other noise.  
The skeleton was gasping for air, funny sight since he has no need or any real ability to breath. But then again. He was screaming his head off when the arms followed the leg.  
Big wet tear fled the skeleton's eyes. Strange how easily he mimicked so human actions. Not being more then a monster. Perhaps skeletons really just were skinless humans.  
How could he feel pain? He had no nerves.  
More vines slither around, feeling the pulsing heat from inside the few bones still attached to each other. It was panicking and fluttering.  
Gripping the skull tightly. Still fidgeting and fighting to get free.  
"STOP FLOWEY YOU DON´T HAVE TO DO THIS!" a annoying shrill voice yell.  
The taller do the two skeletons was struggling to get closer, even he was just as entangled as everyone else.  
"Oh I thought you did not want to watch as I dismembered your brother. But if you want to see, sure. Let me show you!"  
Flowey grips the pelvis bone roughly with four or five vines and holds on tightly. Getting pathetic whines out of his captive, that closed his eyes as for steadying himself for what was next.  
"FLOWEY NO!!" the taller scream  
With a crunching snapping sound, the bodypart is removed with a solid swift yank.  
There is no screaming.  
Flowey looked at the bone to check he really did remove it. It was indeed removed and hanging in a few vines. The mouth was agape on the shorter, now ever shorter skeleton, but no sounds. Pinpricks of light still glowing in his eyes, wavering as two terrified lightbugs. He could not scream because it just hurt to much.  
The taller skeleton dry heaved and tried to look away, shocked from the scene.  
Flowey laughed a long deep hearty laugh.  
"Don't faint on me yet!"  
A vine slides inside the few last ribs  
The eyes follows as much as they can.  
Even as the skeleton was almost only a spine and skull now, he still fidgeted as Flowey gripped something inside..  
A fluttering shivering blue heart it removed from its hiding place.  
Flowey grins as even now.. Even Now. The skeleton feared even more, that someone had his heart, then getting his body dismembered in front of everyone he knew.  
Vines encircle with what is left of the monster and the heart.  
"Wonder what gives out first..." Flowey giggles.  
Even more protest and declaration of what fiend and demon he was comes from everyone present.  
A slow tug starts around the neck and spine of the skeleton, and vines tightens around the heart.  
Pitifully baying of tears and howls was heard from the taller skeleton who just could not understand why.  
Undignified pained gasps and whimpering escaped the skeleton as it was stretched, vertebra crackling and snapping. The heart was shaking and trembling as it got tighter.  
The vines had bent the skeleton almost to a breaking point now and tugged just a little harder.  
Both heart and bone broke at the same time.  
The bone with a sickening low crunch and the heart almost shattering as glass, spewing forth blue essence of magic.  
It was completely silent.  
Flowey could feel the bones loose weight as they started to turn into dust.  
The skull dissolving slowest was brought back in front of him.  
"Lost our head did we?"  
The black holes stare into nothing, sides already dusting up. He pets it with the vines that had crushed the heart, smearing blue magic goo over the cheeks.  
A blue flare erupts in one of the sockets and Flowey just feel something suddenly hit him and everything go hazy before the voids envelops his mind.


	2. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus has a nightmare.

Papyrus woke up with a scream. A horrific soul curdling scream.  
It had been the single most horrific dream he had ever had. And so painfully realistic.  
He could even still feel how he had cried and begged, howled for a explanation.  
The rough feel of the spiky thorny vines that had held him, and everyone else. as... as... that had happened.  
The door slams open and he sees his brother Sans there, one eye glowing and ALOT of bones hovering around and even something floating behind him that was too much behind Sans and outside Papyrus room to see properly.  
“what is happening bro?” Sans asks in an urgent voice  
“I had a nightmare.. a really bad one...” papyrus says, his voice comes unnaturally small for being him.  
“aw... bro...” Sans says with a sigh and every bones disappears, even the thing out in the hallway.  
“I am sorry for being a baby bone about something like a dream...”  
“no no no paps. i understand more then well that nightmares is well,... a nightmare to have.”  
“Was that a pun?”  
“no. this is no joking thing. but if you want to. i am willing to listen to it.”  
Sans sits down on the edge of the race car-shaped bed.  
“Well.... it... it started out as a dream that we all where going to get out of the mountain. It was great. EVERYONE was there. You, Me, Frisk, Undyne, Alphys, King and Lady Asgore, and... Flowey... Well there was a lot more people there too, others from all over the Capital. But I can't all their names.”  
Papyrus has to stop and think. What as important and what was not... but he remembers everything, so he could take his time and tell it calmly.  
“so we where getting out?” Sans ask as to coax his brother to keep telling.  
“Well... Frisk just had defeated King Asgore and spared him. So what really was going to happen I don't know. But before anything could be decided. Flowey.... You know flowey right, my “Imaginary” friend...?” Paps sighs  
Sans only nods.  
“He.. He.... He turned into a huge tentacle monster as from one of Alphys movies. And he took you... and started.. to... to...

_Screaming, crying, begging. Deep heart wrenching begging._

“But then he just keept... ripping them out... One by one.”

_Three vines unsnare and reensnare in another angle around a tibiae bone._  
_"No! Flowey! Buddy! Please!"_  
_The sound of the bone getting broken and twisted of echoes on its own a second before a another deep scream covers any other noise._

“It felt like I was going insane!” Papyrus snivels.  
“And that is not even the worst part.”  
“it gets worse...?” sans asks in a stunned voice.  
“So much much worse... After I begged him to stop be yanked of your pel.. middle and you couldn't scream out in pain anymore. But.. still the dream kept me looking and I swear that I hurled...”  
Papyrus pulls his blanket around himself and shivers.”  
"Then he started to stretch you, what was left of you, just to make you suffer more.”

_A slow tug starts around the neck and spine of the skeleton, and vines tightens around the heart._  
_Pitifully baying of tears and howls was heard from the taller skeleton who just could not understand why._  
_Undignified pained gasps and whimpering escaped the skeleton as it was stretched, vertebra crackling and snapping. The heart was shaking and trembling as it got tighter._  
_The vines had bent the skeleton almost to a breaking point now and tugged just a little harder._  
_Both heart and bone broke at the same time._

Papyrus looks at his brother that as a dark hollow stare, and not looking at anything.  
“and then you woke up?” Sans asks in a strangely stiff voice.  
“No... Not yet. Flowey picked up your skull and fondled it with his vines. And smeared the magic on your face... and then a single bone appeared and pierced his head. All the vines let everyone go and I ran for you. I felt your head turn into dust in my hands Sans... it was horrible... I think I cried for ever just sitting there in your dust. It felt so real, so much like everything really happened!”  
Sans hugs Papyrus hard, Sans face buried into his brothers chest.  
“that was a Really horrible dream.” Sans says muffled by the shirt.  
“It was the worst ever.” Papyrus nods and Sans lets the hug go.  
“do you want some warm milk? and a story so you can fall asleep again?”  
“I would love that brother!” papyrus smiles.  
Sans smiles too.  
“i'll be back in a wink.”

After both milk and fluffy bunnies and all it's friends, Sans was asleep and Papyrus was and the tall skeleton lied quietly in the bed. Slowly looking at his brother.  
He could so clearly see in his minds eye how the green tentacle vines ripped Sans apart again and again. The scream, the horror.  
Sans rolls over on his side and Papyrus sees dark blue bruises around his neck bones, just where the tentacle had...  
Papyrus feels the same terrible, if he had any guts, gut twisting feeling. So he leans in and just takes a small, not at all to conspicuous look under Sans T-shirt. All the ribs are bruised and blue tinged. The most closest to the spine. The marks where identical.  
“How...”

**Author's Note:**

> I might have loads of grammar errors,  
> I have used a online translator and such and double checked myselfs for errors,  
> English is Not my native languish.


End file.
